This invention is related to transparent celestial globes, and more particularly to such a globe in which the earth is represented by a member that floats on liquid disposed in the globe so that the user can change the reference point from which the celestial objects are being studied by moving the globe about its axis.
Conventional celestial globes are used as a teaching aid to provide students with an idea of the relationship between the earth and various celestial bodies at different times of the day and night.
Most commercially available celestial globes employ a body representing the earth and mounted within the globe. Usually the earth is mounted on a rod which forms an axis passing through the north and south poles. One side of the rod extends beyond the globe so that the user can rotate the earth with respect to the globe to change the relationship between the celestial bodies and different locations on the earth.